Fratello E Sorella
by Airheaded Genius
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are brothers and sisters that are very close... too close. Will her feeling for him change when she found out the truth? UNFINISHED
1. Unusual Saturday Morning

**Fratello**** E Sorrela**

My introverted brain which is usually empty, come up of this story. I don't know if it's a good one though…

I don't know Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

* * *

**Chapter I: ****Unusual Saturday Morning**

"Mmmm… Sasuke-niisan wait!!"

THUD

"Oww… My aching forehead… What happened?"

A girl with dark long locks just opened her sad snow white eyes, while rubbing her throbbing forehead. Somehow, it was her unusual daily routine to fall off her bed, and that's when she wakes up.

She looked at her alarm clock to see the time, why does she even have an alarm clock anyway? She doesn't need it, its only propose was for her to see the time. It was now 9:43 in the morning…

……………

…………

………

……

…

"Oh, shoot! I'm going to be late!!!!"

--------------

Tmp… Tmp… Tmp…

BONK

Tmp… Tmp…

WHAM

Tmp… Tmp…

BAM

Tmp… Tmp… Tmp…

CRASH

Ahh… the sweet sound of clashing in the morning, music to my ears.

Hanabi Hyuuga looked up. Like her sister, she has an unusual daily routine of looking up to the second floor of their house while she was cooking their breakfast. Whenever her older sister wakes up, the teasing starts.

She loves making her older but childish sister blush by teasing her… lets just say it was an unusual hobby of hers.

"Better see if she's okay…"

She went upstairs to check on her sister…

"Hinata-neechan, are you okay? You're not renovating your room again, we did that three days ago."

She turned the door knob, oh… its open.

"Hey, Neechan."

She went inside the room and saw her sister. She approached her and heard her mumble something like "I'm late…"

Hinata was wearing her most beloved jacket that's long sleeved, who knows what's inside that jacket of hers, and a black mini skirt.

Hinata turned around and saw that Hanabi was behind her.

"Sorry, Hanabi-chan! Gotta go!"

"Eh? It's Saturday morning… does my cute Neechan have a…"

Hinata looked at her questionably.

"…DATE?"

Hinata sweatdropped.

Hinata: "Its Sasuke-niisan's ballgames today, I'm just going there to cheer for him, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi: "Really?"

Hinata: "Yes, really! What's wrong?"

Hanabi: "Oh… you're not trying to seduce our Niisan, are you?"

Hinata: "WHAT?!"

Hanabi: "Well… that's a pretty distracting mini skirt you're wearing there. Trying to give him a good view of what's under your skirt?"

"Ha-HANABI!!"

--------------

After a few minutes of finding the right outfit, and by means of right outfit is her beloved jacket and black jeans. She went downstairs, and then to the kitchen.

"I really got to go, Hanabi-chan!"

"Don't you want to eat something before you go?"

When Hinata heard the word _eat_, her stomach automatically agrees with her younger sister.

"I… guess so." She blushed.

Hanabi: "Don't worry; I've packed lunch enough for you…"

Hinata: "Thanks!"

Hanabi: "…and Sasuke-niisan, make sure you kiss him in the mouth when he wins!!"

"HANABI!!!!"

The whole house trembles as she cried her sister's name.

This was just an ordinary day for the Hyuugas'...

...but it was an unsual Saturday morning for all of us.

* * *

Sylvymousse: I know this story.

SBP: Ok… you got me. Its Chapter V of the Filipino manga called Fairy Seeker.

Soocuteboss: I knew it.

SBP: Why are you guys here… again?

Soocuteboss: Cause we're making you're psychotic life even more psychotic.

Sylvymousse: Anyway, what do you mean by _Fratello E Sorrela_?

SBP: _Fratello E Sorrela_ is a Italian words which means brother and sister.

Soocuteboss: So, Hinata and Sasuke are going to be like brother and sister?

SBP: Yup!

Sylvymousse: How is that possible?

SBP: I'm going to tell any more details. Cause I don't even know what's next!

Sylvymousse: What?!

SBP: I just type what my mind tells me to. Oh, and I hope you guys like my other Literary work **Konoha High School**. I guess that's it for today!

Soocuteboss: See ya.


	2. Inseparably Close

**Fratello**** E Sorrela**

I hope that I'll get a lot of reviews from all you guyz.

I don't know Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

* * *

**Previously: **

"I really got to go, Hanabi-chan!"

"Don't you want to eat something before you go?"

When Hinata heard the word eat, her stomach automatically agrees with her younger sister.

"I… guess so." She blushed.

Hanabi: "Don't worry; I've packed lunch enough for you…"

Hinata: "Thanks!"

Hanabi: "…and Sasuke-niisan, make sure you kiss him in the mouth when he wins!!"

"HANABI!!!!"

The whole house trembles as she cried her sister's name.

This is just an ordinary day for the Hyuugas'…

…but, it was a very unusual Saturday morning for all of us.

--------------

**Chapter II: Inseparably Close**

'_Stupid Hanabi, I'm not like that!!'_ Hinata thought as she near the basketball open court.

When she was there, she saw her bestfriends, Sakura and Ino who was constantly cheering for Sasuke and Naruto who was in the ballgame.

Sasuke and Sakura are boyfriends and girlfriends, just like Naruto and Ino. But unlike Naruto, her older brother Sasuke was not that compassionate when it comes to Sakura.

Hinata: "Hey, there!"

Sakura: "Oh, Hinata! You finally made it!"

Hinata: "What's the score?"

Ino: "They only got one minute left and just one point they'll win the game!!"

Sakura: "They're tie, and whoever team shoot and get a point for the last… oh Kami-sama! They only got ten seconds left!!"

_**10…**_

_The opposing team shoots the ball…_

_**...9…**_

…_but it didn't go in._

…_**8…**_

_Chouji takes the rebound and passes it to Kiba…_

…_**7…**_

…_Kiba who has two guards and passes the ball to Lee._

…_**6…**_

_Lee quickly passed break the ball…_

…_**5…**_

…_and the ball was caught Naruto._

…_**4…**_

_He tried to shoot but there are too many guards blocking him… he saw someone with the same jersey as him and passes it…_

…_**3…**_

…_that person was none other that Sasuke Hyuuga._

…_**2…**_

_Sasuke jumped and shoots the ball, but before that he made sure that he was outside the line._

_**...1…**_

_And the ball went in._

…_**RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Hyuuga Sasuke has done it again!! That was a three point fade away jump shot!!! What a shot, that's why his MVP of Konoha High School!!!"

"Konoha High's basketball boys' team are ahead by two points which wins the game!!"

As the MC said, the crowd goes wild all because of Sasuke.

--------------

At the Lockers…

The three girls went to the boys locker room to congratulate them, but when they got there Naruto and Sasuke is fighting, as always.

"I was supposed to take that shot!!"

"You passed it to me stupid!"

"Then, why didn't you pass it back?!!"

"If I didn't shoot it that time we would have lost!!!"

"Sasuke-niisan is r-right, N-Naruto-kun." Hinata squeaked and the two boys stared at her.

Naruto: "Aww, that not fair! You're always taking his side, Hinata-chan!!"

Ino: "That's because they're siblings, you know!"

As the two blondes argued and while Hinata stares at them, Sakura went up to Sasuke.

"Congratulation, Sasuke-kun." She silently said.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled a little. It might not look like it, but Sasuke's smile was a sight to behold and Sakura was grateful that she was able to see it.

"Hey, why don't we go and see how Neji's doing?"

--------------

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Naruto went to the Tennis open court. The other guys said that they will take a shower for a while.

When they got there, they heard someone who's yelling '_Go! Neji go!!'_ and who do you expect that to be? Tenten, of course!

"Yo, Ten!! Nice cheerleading outfit…" Sasuke said while he and Naruto took a good loke at her. She was wearing a Red Cheerleading outfit that has the symbol of Konoha High School on it, and with white and red pom-poms. I forgot to mention that it has a short skirt, a _very_ short one too.

"Alright, the girls are her! Come with me…" Tenten dragged the three girl to the lady's room while Sasuke and Naruto just stared at them.

"What do you think are they going to do?" Naruto asked Sasuke curiously.

"I have no clue, but I think every guy in the school will like it."

--------------

"GO NEJI, HIS OUR MAN!! IF NOONE CAN DO IT, THAN HE CAN! GOOOO NEJI!!!!"

Almost all the population of men of the whole school is in the Tennis court, and not because of the game but because of whose cheering in the game.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten are cheering for Neji and all of them are wearing the same outfit. The only difference was the colour, Tenten's red, Sakura's pink and Ino's yellow.

All three of them are natural when it comes to cheerleading and continue their cheering. Why didn't they join the cheering club anyway?

Let's put that aside for another day, and went back to the game- whoops, I can clearly see someone in the same outfit as them only in lavender. And her face is quite red.

"Hey, Hina! Why aren't you going cheer as well?" Sasuke asked her as she tried to wear her beloved jacket, but unfortunately her slender legs are still exposing to the savages generally known as boys.

"S-Sasuke-niisan, its embarrassing a-a-already!!"

--------------

Normally, if someone is cheering for you, you will get a lot of will power or energy to fight your opponent, right? But on Neji's case, well just say he is getting energetic in a very different way…

'_Must stop thinking of girlfriend and her friends as well as cousin who is wearing micro-mini skirts and focus in the game instead!!'_ was running inside Neji's perverted head.

--------------

At the end of the day, Sasuke's team wins, Neji almost lost due to… thing. But he manage to win it, Sakura and Ino went to their apartment, Tenten got a date with Neji and Naruto with the other boys went to their victory party, exclusively for them.

Now it was just Sasuke and Hinata. The two of them are currently walking home and talking about thing that happened earlier…

Sasuke: "So that's why you got late…"

Hinata: "I'm really sorry… you're not mad are you?"

Sasuke: "I'm not mad at you for being late, but I am mad at you."

Hinata: "Eh? Why?"

Sasuke: "Cause you forgot to do something…"

"I'll do anything Niisan, just please don't get mad at me." She looked at Sasuke who is staring back at her.

"Anything…?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Ok!"

Sasuke kiss her in the lip, after a few seconds he let go of her. Seeing her blush, he just can't stop teasing her.

"You did say you'll do anything."

Hearing that, Hinata buried her face in his chest. Preventing him from seeing her cute red face.

Sasuke was a little surprised but still wrapped his arms to her waist. If someone sees them, they will think that they're lover but that was just normal for Sasuke and Hinata…

…because the two of them are inseparably close.

* * *

Soocuteboss: Ok… now that is not right.

Sylvymousse: Another forbidden love…

SBP: Forbidden love is the reason why I write literary work!

Soocuteboss: I don't want to admit it but you have a thing for this thing.

-both stared at her-

Soocuteboss: What?

Sylvymousse: Who are you and what have you done to our boss?

SBP: There is just no way sensei is praising me…

Soocuteboss: -getting annoyed- Do you two still want to live or what?

Sylvymousse: That's her alright.

SBP: No doubt about it. Well that's it for today!

Sylvymousse: See ya.


	3. Unbreakable Bond

**Fratello E Sorrela**

I haven't updated because I'm studying hard this days, its so hard being a 4th year student… well anyway, you guys love this literary work so I was happy and tried to add another chapter.

I don't know Naruto, but I would like to own Nodoka Miyazaki!!

**Previously: **

"I'll do anything Niisan, just please don't get mad at me." She looked at Sasuke who is staring back at her.

"Anything…?"

"Yes, anything!"

"Ok!"

Sasuke kiss her in the lip, after a few seconds he let go of her. Seeing her blush, he just can't stop teasing her.

"You did say you'll do anything."

Hearing that, Hinata buried her face in his chest. Preventing him from seeing her cute red face.

Sasuke was a little surprised but still wrapped his arms to her waist. If someone sees them, they will think that they're lover but that was just normal for Sasuke and Hinata…

…cause the two of them are inseparably close.

--------------

**Chapter III: Unbreakable Bond**

They stay like that for a few hours, until…

"Eww, how many times do I have to tell you two that no public display of affection."

Both of them turned their heads where the voice came from, well Sasuke did, Hinata hid her face in Sasuke chest. He saw…

Sasuke: "Yo, Hana!"

Hanabi: "Don't _Yo, Hana_ me, Sasuke-niisan."

Sasuke: "What?"

Hanabi: "Well, isn't it the sixth times this past three day that I saw you hugging passionately outside our humble home. And when I said hugging passionately, I mean like lover and not brother and sister."

Hinata blushed. Sasuke was just… well being himself whenever they're together. Many don't know but Sasuke has a soft spot for Hinata. Even from before, this compassionate hugging started when they were kids.

In grade school, the hugging levelled up and became kissing on the cheek or the forehead or the tip of the nose. And now in high school, the innocent kissing is now on the lips.

Hinata's letting Sasuke to do whatever he wants to her, well it's not like she could do anything about it.

"W-what are y-you do-doing here, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata silently said, lifting her head a little.

"Well, it's nice of you Neechan to join Sasuke-niisan and I in this conversation." Hanabi said sarcastically.

--------------

At the Hyuuga house…

Hanabi: "Honestly, you two are like kids."

Sasuke: "Maybe from now on we should call you Hanabi-neechan."

Hanabi arched an eyebrow at her grinning older brother. His not teasing her, is he? Usually he would tease Hinata, but he still teases her in rare occasions.

Hinata was getting nervous. Whenever the two of them are teasing each other, she's the one who always gets stuck in the middle. Better say something before its too late…

"Hanabi-chan, what are you doing back there?" Hinata said trying to open a conversation.

Hanabi: "Oh, yeah! I was getting some ingredients from the convenient store."

Hinata: "Are you experimenting at the kitchen again?"

Sasuke: "I hope that it doesn't got poison on it, this time."

"It was you're fault for eating the food that I made for my Teacher when he visited here."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Good Afternoon, Orochimaru-sensei." Hanabi politely bowed as she let her Biology Teacher in._

_Both of them sat in the Living room, Hiashi was not Home. So, Hanabi offered him a meal that __**she prepared especially for him. **__And just in time, Hinata came downstairs._

"_Onee-sama, can you please get the meal that I have prepared especially for Orochimaru-sensei. It's in the kitchen table."_

_Hinata blinked, Hanabi was being… polite?! There's something wrong here. When she saw Orochimaru at the Living room reading some skin care product magazine, she quickly understand._

'_What is she plotting? Oh, well! If he dies, that's not my concern anymore.' she thought as when inside the kitchen._

_Hanabi waited in anticipation. She can't wait to see her Teacher's mouth full of bubbles. How could Hinata take so long in getting the-_

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"_

_That is not good, so not good. Whenever she heard her older sister scream like that, it has to do something with Sasuke or something awful had happened or both!!_

"_Neechan, what's wrong?!"_

_She saw Hinata holding a chocking Sasuke in her arms. Hinata looked at Hanabi and said: "Hanabi, call an ambulance!!"_

_Without thinking twice, Hanabi ran to the Living room and calling the nearest hospital._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke: "I won't have eaten it, if you didn't put it in the table!!"

Hanabi: "Then where do I suppose to put it?!"

Hinata just sighed. Her siblings will find a way to argue about something one after the other. Well, she can't do anything about it; she's the quiet one remember…?

"If Hina hadn't found me, I would be dead now!!" Sasuke said. It's true though, Hinata owns him for saving his life. Though Hinata just wanted a thank you, but Sasuke insisted that he'll do anything for her.

But it went the other way though…

Sasuke might say that he would do anything for her, but she ended up doing things for him instead.

Hinata just smiled. Both of them might look that their fighting because they are, but she knows that they were just having fun.

Because whatever mistakes they have done…

…whatever words that they say…

…whatever things they might hear…

…all of that isn't enough to shatter their unbreakable bond.

SBP: Did you just like this chapter? I hope so…

Soocuteboss: Wait, you said that you're studying hard this semester?

SBP: Yup!

Sylvymousse: Better pack my things…

Soocuteboss: Nah… it's too late for that. Better pray that our pitiful idiotic souls will be accepted to heaven…

SBP: Aww… you guys are sooooo sweet! You'll let the world get be destroyed just to increase my knowledge!!

Soocuteboss: Actually, now that you said it… stupid boy, get the ropes and duct tape!!

Sylvymousse: Way ahead of you boss!

SBP: Heheh… what are you guts planning to…? Why do you got that rope and duct tape…? And why the hell are you eating my lunch?!!!

-thud- -ramble- -crash- -shatter- -wham- -bump-

Soocuteboss: There, all done!

Sylvymousse: Good thing we save the world!!

Soocuteboss: Well, that's enough saving the world for one day.

SBP: Mmm……nmmm!

Sylvymousse: What was that? –took the duct tape off-

SBP: Ouch! Well, as I said. See ya!!


End file.
